The invention relates most generally with coupling devices used to couple conduit in flow communication relationship. More particularly this invention relates to a specially designed connector which is used to couple in end-to-end relationship and in flow communication relationship cylindrical conduit or pipe for use in leaching systems. Even more particularly the invention relates to a specially designed connector, coupler, or means for coupling so called corrugated cylindrical conduit which has ridges, channels and grooves over which may be laid or wrapped, either single or multiple layers of fabric. And further the invention may be used with smooth-walled pipe as opposed to corrugated types of pipe. In each instance, the pipe may be used to effectively process effluent in a leaching system.